Lucky (a story involving danisnotonfire and AmazingPhil)
by phan-love
Summary: - a story of a lucky girl suddenly thrown into a new life. Involving Dan Howell (danisnotonfire) and Phil Lester (AmazingPhil) and also appearing will be YouTubers like crabstickz, kickthepj, nerimon, charlieissocoollike, itswaypastmybedtime, emmablackery and many more.


**(author's note) Hey guys! So this is my first FanFiction I'm going to be posting on so leave me a review! This is going to be a very long story and it's not gonna be like someone's pregnant with one of the Fantastic Foursome's baby on the third chapter, however I'm going to be posting at least 2 chapters every week, maybe even more. After you read the first chapter, you can kinda tell what's going to happen, but that's not really what is going to happen, I'm going to give it a bit of a twist! Hope you guys all enjoy, love you, Lia x**

26th March 2013

Josie's POV

I flopped onto my bed, sighing, with exasperation.

"Seventy two, llamas, bed, two thousand and ninety two, Lester…" I muttered to myself as I typed my password into my Dell Inspiron laptop.

"Josie!" I heard my mother screech, "I'm leaving! By the time I get back from Asda, I expect the atrocious mess in your room to be cleared up! Never am I letting you take a yoghurt into your room again… are you gonna be okay?"

"Mum," I huffed, "I'm 22 years old, of course I'll be okay!"

"Well maybe, if you're 22, you should go buy your own flat miss cheeky! Why do I put up with you? Well, see you later!"

The door slammed and the dodgy lock on the front door clicked.

Home alone. Perfect.

I can never completely get away from the buzz of noise; living in London may have its advantages however there is always that constant background noise. I've lived in London all my life and I'm pretty much used to the rush of life.

I refreshed my YouTube page, searching for any signs of a new video from any of my favourite YouTuber. YouTube is a giant part of my life, and I couldn't probably go 3 hours without going on it, except for when I sleep, but hey, who needs sleep?

"Oh my Jesus…" I breathed.

I internally screamed with happiness. AmazingPhil had uploaded. I couldn't contain my happiness.

I took a closer look at the video thumbnail and title, squinting. I really need to wear my glasses more often.

"Meet Up Details?" I muttered to myself as I read.

My eyes widened as I frantically clicked on the video.

"Hey guys!" said Phil, wide eyes, looking innocent as usual, "I'm so sorry for not having a video up for sooooooooooooo long!" he pulled a sad pouty face, still managing to look irresistible as always, "But that's because me and Dan have been organising something!"

My eyes were glued to the screen, almost drooling at the sight of Phil and Dan who had just appeared.

"Heeeeeeeeey everybody!" smiled Dan.

"So the big news is-" began Phil "OW! Daaaaaaan!" he cried as Dan hit him over the head with a giant Totoro.

Phil seized the Totoro from Dan and cuddled it in his harms, muttering to himself. Dan moved into focus, with a mischievous grin on his face.

"Let me continue from where I left on before Dan RUDELY interrupted" said Phil as he raised his eyebrows, while Dan sat with an extremely wide grin, "We're having a giant YouTube meet up in London!"

I took a breath sharply, not believing what I just heard. I mean, I know they live in London, and so do I, but there will never cross paths with either of them just by coincidence.

"Errrrr ma gherd!" shrieked Dan.

"So here's what's happening," smiled Phil "On April 6th me and Dan are going to be having a meet-up in Victoria Park!"

"With YOU guys!" said Dan excitedly.

"We're going to be there between 11pm and 5pm and we're just going to be chilling and talking to you guys and stuff," Phil continued, "There's gonna be a big stage and everything!"

Phil's eyes widened dramatically; he looked as if he was a 5 year old who'd just woken up on Christmas day.

"However, there's gonna be a twist!" exclaimed Dan, "Dun, dun, duuuuuuuun!"

I frowned, my forehead creasing. I'd already decided I absolutely had to go, seeing as I live local, and I could've burst from excitement, but a twist? What kind of twist? How could a meet-up have a twist?

"Basically," said Phil, "When you guys come meet us, we'll give you a raffle ticket with a number on, for free of course. Then, at the end of the meet-up, 5pm, we'll get up on stage and pull 4 numbers from a hat. The 4 people with matching raffle tickets to the number we randomly pulled will get a chance to hang out with us ALL evening, until 10pm! We'll hang out in the city centre, go shopping, hang out and have a meal!"

"And I'll promise I'll be sociable!" chuckled Dan.

"We hope to see some of you at the meet-up!" announced Phil.

"Bye!"

The boys simultaneously waved as the image faded into the nebular end screen.

I stared at my screen, eyes wide, mouth hanging open in pure shock. I screamed.

"Ohhhhhhh my gosh!" I screeched, "Fucking hell, I could meet Dan and Phil," I breathed heavily, the news sinking in, "I have to go…"

I dived across my bed, reaching for my cracked and battered iPhone 5. I'd only had it for 3 months but buying a bumper case had totally slipped my mind before it was too late.

"Mum," I read aloud as I quickly typed the message, "Just a heads up… on April 6th I will be out at a meet-up. You okay with that? Love you mum xxx"

I wasn't really asking her the question; I was going whatever she said or how much she protested for me not to go. It'd been my dream for years to meet Dan or Phil and now I have my opportunity.

I flopped down onto my bright orange beanbag, sighing with content.

This was really going to happen. I didn't really care if I won the raffle ticket draw or not, that would probably give me a panic or heart attack which really isn't healthy, but I was going to meet Dan and Phil.

I had to.

**(author's note) I would love it if you posted a review so PLEASE do, it only takes a minute! Maybe even follow or favourite the story, or anything to show your appreciation. Thanks!**


End file.
